


Bug Out

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 27, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sleep, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 27 HibernationAs the days got colder, it wasn't hard to find Marinette curled up and asleep somewhere odd. It was one of the weird side effects of long term use of the Ladybug Miraculous.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245





	Bug Out

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

As the days got colder, it wasn't hard to find Marinette curled up and asleep somewhere odd. It was one of the weird side effects of long term use of the Ladybug Miraculous. 

If Damian found her first he would simply pick her up and bring her up to bed to sleep. 

If Dick or Alfred found her first they would cover her in a blanket and place a pillow under her head. 

If Tim found Marinette he would attempt to find Damian but would likely fall asleep himself before he left the room. 

Bruce would sigh at his daughter in laws habits before finding Damian. 

Jason would simply leave her where she was sleeping unless she was in his way. In that scenario he would wake her up, much to Marinette's annoyance and send her up to bed. 

However the first time Lyon found his mother asleep on the ground Tim had arrived first but had fallen asleep on his way out of the door. 

The toddler had thought it was a game and laid down next to his mother and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he fell asleep, too. 

Damian entered the room and kicked Tim awake because he was lying in the doorway. 

Tim flipped Damian off before lazily stomping through the Manor. 

Upon noticing his wife on the floor, Damian was about to pick her up and bring her to their room, when he noticed Lyon sleeping soundly as well. 

Remembering how the toddler couldn't get to sleep for the last few weeks, Damian let them be after moving them to the couch. 

He sat beside his sleeping family, while reading a book, not noticing himself drift off. 

….. 

Damian woke to the sound of a click and a flash. Opening his eyes, he Dick standing over him holding a camera, "You were all just so cute." 

Damian glared at his older brother, "You have ten seconds to run." 

….. 


End file.
